klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Love
love is the thirty-first page on Komaeda Love Mail. It is the first story page on the blog. The page's title is "♥". Description love is a story written in gray text on a pale pink background. The story is centered at the top of the page and consists mostly of a single paragraph, with only the last sentence being of a separate one. The story is written in first person and consists of someone talking about their grandmother and puzzles, lamenting over her hobby of building them. Two words in the story turn red when hovered over and link to other pages. These words are "glue" (the second instance) and "painting", which link to the pages glued and painting respectively. While on the page, the cursor appears as a heart with a translucent outline. When one of the links is hovered over, the heart's center becomes translucent and the outline solid. Story The story begins with the narrator talking about how things are a bit like puzzles when they fit together, fitting nicely but still being able to be split apart. They go on to say there are people who glue puzzles together and hang them up as decorations, explaining that their grandmother was such a person. They talk of how she would buy 1000 piece puzzles and work on them throughout the night. She enjoyed the act of building them and considered them decorations, filling up the walls of her house with them. Though the narrator didn't tell her to stop, they strongly disliked her hobby and the puzzles. They disliked the way they looked like imperfect paintings all broken up, and wished something would happen for them to be destroyed. Their grandmother however used a special glue to keep the puzzles together, assuring they would stay intact. The narrator deeply lamented this, praying that the puzzles' destruction would still someday happen and that their grandmother would be freed. One day, the narrator explains, their grandmother's prized puzzle above her bed fell down. They waited with bated breath in hopes this would bring her a moment of clarity and lead her to stop assembling them. Their grandmother picked up the puzzle and threw it away. The very next day, she got a replacement puzzle and put it up in the same place, this time with a frame and glass to keep it safe. The story ends with a single sentence: "The puzzles never stopped." History love was originally referenced in a post on November 3, 2016, with the text "I wanted the puzzles to stop." The page was possibly hinted at through another post a week later which contains the word "love" in red. Later that day it was mentioned in an ask sent in by an anonymous user listing the pages they had discovered. love was linked to through the blog's drop down menu (as "He Loves You") from around December 15, 2016, to around March 9, 2017, when it was removed in the organs phase. Notes *The grandmother's favored puzzle is noted to have been a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water_Lilies_(Monet_series) Claude Monet Water Lilies] painting. *The grandmother's replacement puzzle was obtained at Hobby Lobby. *The link to love formerly on the blog's drop down menu ("He Loves You"), possibly connects love to an earlier page, helovesyou. *The heart cursor does not appear on some browsers. The cause of this is unknown. Gallery Heart_cursor_1.png|The heart cursor Heart_cursor_2.png|the heart cursor when the links are hovered over Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Glue